FarCry 5 : John's Wish (LGBT) (Explicit)
by FarCryFanFic
Summary: When John Seed brought the deputy into his bunker in Holland County, it was expected that torture and eventual death would ensue. Surprisingly, that wasn't the case, as John had something far more interesting planned...


It had been a regular day for the deputy, continuing his routine that he had been doing for just over a month. The plan was to take over Hope County, overruling its unjust and vicious leaders, the Seed family. He and his dog Boomer had just liberated the last remaining outpost in Holland County, one of the three regions overrun by that wretched family and their pitiful army, when he was tranquilised into a state of dizziness and confusion, before dropping to the floor and blacking out.

When he awoke, he was in a familiar setting and was hit by a familiar odour, a mix of must and mould. Immediately he was aware that he was in John Seed's bunker, one that he had escaped from twice prior. Infuriated with rage he began to shake and violently rock the chair he was shackled in, furiously rattling the chains he was encased in. After around ten seconds he stopped, realising it was no use. A slow clap and mild chuckle came from around a dark corner, as John Seed slowly emerged from the shadows. "There he is" he said, a slight sarcasm in his tone "I missed that rambunctious demeanour of yours". The deputy grunted but was unable to enunciate due to the rag wrapped around his jaw. He soon stopped as he saw John in the light, looking different to how he usually did. His hair was slicked back perfectly, glistening in the light. His waistcoat was missing, allowing his tight shirt to encompass his masculine figure. His scruffy belt replaced with a much cleaner, leather one, that wrapped around his waist perfectly. His tattered jeans were gone, and in their place were pristine suit pants that clung to his legs as if they were perfectly tailored for him. The deputy was confused and was suspicious about John's perfectness, that was not previously present, however had no complaints.

The deputy's awe was obvious, as John snapped him back to reality when he came closer. "You like it?" he questioned, "I knew you'd be coming here, so I was inclined to make an effort". His voice had a certain difference that couldn't quite be pinpointed, becoming deeper and sultrier. The smooth, velvety tones he radiated went straight through the deputy, arousing him and giving him tingles. John seemed to notice, as he leaned in precariously close to the deputy's face, surveying his features carefully. An ominous silence filled the room for no less than five seconds before John said "You're beautiful…. and I know you're going to enjoy this". He moved away and stared back down at the deputy, with a slight grin on his face.

Without warning, John thrust open his shirt, spilling his buttons all over the surrounding area. His body was immaculate, sweat dripping down his torso, trickling from his neck all the way down to his belt, disappearing into the unknown. The tattoos and carvings blended in perfectly to his solid pecs and subtle yet effective abs. The deputy gulped hard, as he became turned on harder than he had ever been before, with his pants struggling to contain his excitement. John slowly peeled off his shirt, revealing his bulging arms, engulfed in inks, all fading at various degrees. He moved closer to the chair and unshackled one of the deputy's hands. The deputy was all ready to swing a punch and attempt an escape, yet nothing happened. His anger was somehow contained, and he had no urge to lash out as he previously did. John widened his smile. "See? I knew there would be no issues.". He undid the other shackle, and grabbed both of the deputy's arms, pulling them towards his belt. "Undo it. Slowly". The deputy had no hesitations, and undid it cautiously, pulling it out from his pants and throwing it to the floor. John caught eye contact with him again, and grinned. "This is going to be fun" he thought.

The deputy took the button out of John's pants, and slowly took down the zip, to reveal his underwear waistband. Without direction the deputy yanked down his suit pants, revealing John's thick cock outline, bulging out through his tight underwear. John let out a slight groan as he looked down pleasingly at the deputy, who was lovingly teasing him. The deputy then peeled back John's pants, exposing his long throbbing member that had been gasping for air. The deputy smirked at John as he removed the rag from his mouth. He thrust his head onto it, taking John by surprise as he yelled in shock and pleasure. The deputy didn't stop and had no intentions of doing so anytime soon. His back and forth motion made John cry out each time he took it all, and John had got exactly what he wanted.

John had to practically force the deputy's head from his cock, and as he did, he said "I want to fuck you." "Hard". He pulled him up from his chair, and swung him round, removing his pants in the process. John then grabbed his dick and started off slowly, before THRUSTING it in as hard as he could. The deputy yelped but knew he was enjoying every second of it. John moved his hips with great force, each movement stronger than the last. "Oh, fuck I'm gonna cum" John exclaimed. He pulled out of the deputy, forcing him onto his knees, grabbing his hair. He spattered all over the deputy's face with a loud moan, followed by heavy panting and a breathless laugh.

At this point the deputy knew that John was weak, so took the opportunity to punch him clean in the face, sending his teeth flying across the room, and spilling blood across the floor. John stumbled and fell over a nearby desk onto the floor. The deputy pulled his pants up, then walked over to John who was writhing in pain. He looked down at him and said, "You fuck with me or any of my people again, and I'll show you ways to die you've never even dreamed of". The deputy then forcefully kicked John in the ribs, feeling a crack of one or two. John screamed out in pain and despair, as he led there naked and defenceless. The deputy grabbed a couple of guns from John's arsenal and went to leave the room.

Just as he was about the exit, John barely spluttered "I can do as I please, as the Lord has shown me the way". Upon hearing this, the deputy decided he had had enough, turning in a fit of rage to grab a wrench sitting on John's tool bench. He jumped up and screamed as he threw the wrench towards John's head. It flew at lightning speed, piercing John's eye socket, and ending up upright in his head, painting the surrounding area in a warm thick red liquid. It was over. John was over. "Just three more left" he chuckled to himself. The deputy proceeded to do what he does best, by clearing out the rest of the bunker, and returning to Fall's End for a beer. His work had been done, and he got a damn good fuck out of it.

The End


End file.
